High School Musical 2 Songs Negima Style
by Inuyashagirl12
Summary: A crossover story with High School Musical and Negima, Hope you enjoy
1. What Time is it

High School Musical 2 Songs Negima Style

By: Inuyashagirl2

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or Negima

A/N: Me and a few friends came up with this. We used our favorite characters and one of my Ocs

Troy- Setsuna

Gabrella- Reiko

Sharpay-Konoka

Ryan-Asuna

Chad-Kaede

Taylor-Mana

Kelsi-Ako

Zeke-Chisame

Martha: Akira

Jason-Chachamaru

Sharpay's friends-The cheerleaders

All of Class 3-A were sitting in class while listening to Negi's lecture. "I can't wait until summer gets here" Reiko Said. "Well don't worry we only have a few more minutes left." Setsuna said. Then the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom leaving Negi begi behind.

"What time is it?" (Summertime)

What time is it?

Summertime

It's our vacation

What time is it?

Party time

That's right, say it loud

What time is it?

The time of our lives

What time is it?

Anticipation

What time is it?

Summertime

School's out, scream and shout

(Setsuna)

Finally summer's here

Good to be chillin' out

I'm off the clock

The pressure's out

Now my girl's what it's all about

(Reiko)

Ready for some sunshine

For my heart to take a chance

I'm here to stay

Not movin away

Ready for summer romance

(Setsuna and Reiko)

Everybody ready

Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now

What time is it?

Summertime

It's our vacation

What time is it?

Party time

That's right, say it loud

What time is iit?

The time of our lives

Anticipation

What time is it?

Summertime

School's out,say it loud!

(Konoka)

We got no rules

No summer school

I'm free to shop till I drop

(Asuna)

It's an education vacation

(Konoka and Asuna)

And the party never has to stop

(Konoka)

We've got things to do

I'll see you soon

(Asuna)

And we're gonna miss you all

(Konoka)

I'll see you and you

(Konoka and Asuna)

Bye bye until next fall

(Asuna)

Bye bye

(Konoka and Asuna)

Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah, we're out

Come on let me hear you say it now, right now

"I'm so glad this year is over." Asuna said. "Yeah I know what you mean." Konoka replied. " So what should we do since summer's began." Reiko asked. "Whatever you wanna do." Setsuna replied. "Hey! I know why don't we go to a resort or something." Konoka said. "That's a good idea." Everyone replied.

What time is it?

Summertime

It's our vacation

What time is it?

Party time

That's right, say it loud!

What time is it?

The time of our lives

Anticipation

What time is it?

Summwetime

School's out, scream and shout

(Setsuna and Reiko)

No wakin' up at 6 am

'Cause now our time is our own

(Konoka and Asuna)

Enough already we're waiting come on lets go

(All)

(out of control

(others)

All right

Everybody

Yeah

Come on

(All)

School pride lets show it

The champions er know it

Wildcats

Are the best

Red, white and gold

When it's time to win we do it

We're number one we prove it

Letd live it up

Party down

That's what summer's all about

(All)

What time is it?

(Reiko)

Summer is finally here

(All)

Lets celebrate

(Setsuna and Reiko)

We wanna hear you loud and clear now

(All)

School's out

(Kaede and Mana)

We can sleep as late as we want to

(All)

It's party time

(Setsuna, Reiko, Konoka. Asuna, Kaede, and Mana)

Now we can do whatever we want to

(All))

What time is ot?

It's summertime

We're loving it

Come on and say it now

What time is it?

It's party time

Lets go and have

The time of our lives (more) (less)

Everybody went to their rooms and started packing getting ready to go to one of the spa resorts in Mahora City. "This is gonna be an awesom summer." Asuna said.


	2. Fabulous

"Fabulous"

Kono and Asuna walks to where the pool is and spotted Misa, Sakurako, and Modoka sitting near the pool and went over to them. "You guys having a good time?" Konoka asked. "We sure are!." "Sakurako replied. Konoka and Asuna sat down on the lounge chairs.

(Konoka)

Its out with the old and in with the new

Goodbye clouds of grey, hello skies of blue

A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa

Endless days in my chaise

The world according to moi

Excuse me thank you

Ice tea imported from England

Lifeguards imported from Spain

Towels imported from Turkey

And turkey imported from Maine

(Konoka and Asuna)

We're gonna relax and renew

(Konoka)

You, Go Do!

I want fabulous

That is my simple request

All things fabulous

Bigger,and better, and best

I need something inspiring to help me get along

I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip flops

Where is my pink prada tote

I need my Tiffany hairband

And then I can go for a float

(Asuna and the Cheerleaders)

She wants fabulous

That's her simple request

All things fabulous

Bigger and better, and best

She needs something inspiring to help her get along

She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?

Fabulous pool, fabulous splash

Fabulous parties even fabulous trash

Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling

She's got to have fabulous everything

(Konoka and Asuna)

Nothing to discuss

Everything has to be perfect

(Konoka)

For me

(Asuna)

She wants fabulous

That is her simple request

All things fabulous

Bigger and better, and best

She needs something inspiring to help her get along

She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?

(Konoka)

That won't do, thats a bore

That's insulting, I need more

I need, I need

I need, I need

I need, I need

I need FABULOUS

(Cheerleaders)

Fabulous hair, fabulous style

Fabulous eyes, and that fabulous smile

(Konoka)

I like what I see

I like it alot

(Cheerleaders)

Is that absolutely fabulous

(Asuna)

Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous?

Setsuna had come into the pool area and Konoka spotted her but Setsuna had her attention on Reiko who was in the pool.

(Konoka)

Absolutely...NOT!


	3. You are the music in me

"You are the Music in me"

A/N: Reiko is my Oc if Everyone is wondering who she was. She is from the Shinmeiryuu,She's known Setsuna Since she was little, Reiko is simullar to Setsuna. Also Reiko was Setsuna's girlfriend but she still has feelings for her so that's why I have them as Troy and Gabrella. I'm sorry if I upset the konosetsu fans.

Ako, Setsuna, and Reiko were sitting around in one of the classrooms and started talking. "What is you're favorite song Ako?" Reiko asked

"You are the Music in me from High School Musical, what about you two?" "We like that song too." Both said at the same time. "Say why don't we sing it" Ako asked. "Ok." Reiko replied. "I...I don't know." Setsuna said. "Come on Setsuna give it a try." Setsuna sighed and said."Fine I'll give it a go.

(Ako)

Na na na na

Na na na na

You are the music in me

You know the words "Once upon a time"

Makes you listen

There's a reason

(Ako and Reiko)

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter or happy ever after

(Setsuna and Reiko)

You're the harmony to the melody

It's echoling inside my head

A single voice (single voice)

Above the noise

And like a comon thread

(Setsuna)

Mmm, you're pulling me

(Reiko)

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

(Setsuna)

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah, it's livin in all of us

(Setsuna and Reiko)

Yeah, It's brought us here because

You are the music in me

(Setsuna and Reiko)

Na na na na oh

Na na na na

Yeah, yeah, yeah (Na na na na)

You are the music in me

(Reiko)

It's like I knew you before we met (before we met)

Can't explain

There's no name for it (no name for it)

Yuna, Akira, Makie, Misora and Konoka were walking in the hall and heard singing from one of the rooms. So they decided to go to that room. They stopped at the door and saw Ako, Setsuna, and Reiko singing. "Wow Secchan is a good singer. Konoka said. "Yeah who knew Reiko could sing well too." Akira replied.Then a few more girls shows up and started to listen.

(Setsuna and Reiko)

Na nan na na oh

Na na na na

Yeah. yeah, yeah (na na na na)

You are the music in me

(Reiko)

It's like I knew you before we met

Can't explain

There's no name for it (no name for it)

I;m saying words that I never said

And it was easy (so easy)

'Cause you see the real me (I see you)

As I am

You understand

And that's more than we ever had

(Reiko)

To hear your voice (hear your voice)

Above the noice (ohh ohh)

(Setsuna and Reiko)

When I hear my favorite song

I know we belong (yeah ohh)

You are the music in me

(Yeah) It's living in all of us

And it brought us here because

You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (yeah)

We've got the power to sing what we feel (what we feel)

Connected and real

(Reiko)

Can't keep it all inside (ohh)

The girls walked into the room and gathered aroud Ako, Setsuna and Reiko and started singing.

(All)

Na na na na (oh yeah)

Na na na na (oh yeah)

Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na)

You are the music in me (in me)

Na na na na (oh yeah)

Na na na na (oh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song

I know where we belong (we belong)

You are the music in me

It's been living in all of us

Its brought brought us here because (here because)

You are the music in me

Na na na na (ohh yeah)

Na na na na (ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

.


	4. Author's Notes

A/N: For tthe time being I 'm not going to continue writing this story because I'll be out of town for awhile. I may not continue this. It depends on if I'm upto it or not. Sorry for wasting your time..


End file.
